A Tale of Three Nobodies
by liz9591
Summary: This is basically a series about the normal day-to-day stuff that happens told from Zexion, Axel, and Demyx's pov.
1. Zexion: Annoyance

**Me: This is the first part. I got tired of doing the switching in text, so I just made it different chapters. Here's the first one with Zex. Ion.**

**Axel: And you don't own anything.**

**Me: Yeah. That too.**

"Hey, Zexy!" Demyx yelled, springing into the castle library. Zexion sank lower into his armchair and attempted to ignore the blonde by delving deeper into his favorite book of knowledge, his lexicon.

"Zex?" Demyx called, sickeningly close to Zexion. Demyx would be here any second… The silver-blue haired teen stuck his nose into his book and continued reading about the space-time continuum. It was remarkable.

_In a light-like interval, the spatial distance between two events is exactly balanced by the time between the two events. The events define a squared spacetime interval of zero (s2 = 0). Light-like intervals are also known as "null" intervals…_

Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes, "Zexion?" Zexion looked up from his book into the eyes of the Nobody who was the source of the majority of his annoyance. Looking into them, Zexion noticed that Demyx's eyes were quite odd. One day they would blue. Others green, and other times still, they were in between. At the moment they were a deep, emerald green.

"What is it, IX?" He asked sullenly.

"Um…err…It was, um…hmmm. That's funny. I can't remember. Bye!" With that Demyx ran off, cheerful as ever. He heard a loud yell and then a small yelp outside the library. Zexion sighed and resumed reading.

**Demyx: Zexy! Why are you so heartless?**

**Zexion: My name is Zexion, IX. And I do not have a heart.**

**Demyx: Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…**

**Zexion: I'm not mad, IX, but I will be if you do not stop bothering me.**

**Demyx: Well…well…ummmm…MY NAME IS DEMYX! 'stomps off'**


	2. Axel: Confessions

**Axel…take it away!**

Axel laughed as Demyx ran away, nursing his burned hand. He had warned Demyx that if he ran into him again, he would be punished. Now, he had paid the price. Axel strolled coolly into the library.

"Yo, Zex?" He called, gazing around the room with a mischievous look in his stunning, green eyes. Zexion flung himself out of his chair and hid in the nearby corner behind several bookshelves. He wrapped an illusion of the undecorated, white wall around him, hiding himself from Axel's prying eyes.

"Well, Zex, if you don't mind, I'll just try some experimenting with your lexicon," Axel said softly in his velvety tone of voice, glancing around. Zexion panicked. He had forgotten his lexicon on the table beside his chair! Usually he would simply summon it, but the pyro was doing something to the deceiving weapon; he couldn't get it.

"Firaga!" Axel yelled.

"No!" Zexion screamed, breaking his illusion and launching himself at the redhead. Axel stepped aside as Zexion fell to the ground beside him. Axel held Zexion's lexicon in one hand and a ball of flame in the other. He smirked evilly at the downed teen.

"So, Zex, what would happen if your lexicon was destroyed? Would it regenerate, or would you be useless **and** weaponless? Today, I'm a scientist. Let's find out," he laughed. Then, the younger boy snatched his lexicon from Axel's gloved hand. Then, drawing himself up to his full height, (but still angling his head up to talk to the taller man) he said,

"First of all, do not EVER call me Zex, Zexy, Z-Man, Squirt, or any other demeaning name. My name is Zexion. You have no need to shorten it. Secondly, do not lay your scorched, filthy hands on my lexicon. Lastly, get out of this room before I have you turned into a Dusk!"

"Ha, he said 'shorten,'" Axel chuckled, turning to leave. Zexion did something completely unexpected: he lost it. He pushed the other man to the floor and stood over him, his eyes burning a hole through the fire mage.

"Do you know how often I was ridiculed in Radiant Garden for being the youngest and the shortest among other insignificant flaws? Oh, correct me, you do not. You and Isa were preoccupied playing with your frisbees! And do you know why I was raised by Ansem, Xehanort, Even, and the other researchers? Because my parents were gone! I was only eight years old! Do you know what that's like?" Zexion collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down the visible side of his face.

"Wow, Zex, I mean Zexion. I'm…sorry," Axel admitted, placing a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Zexion looked up at him with a troubled look before standing up abruptly and wiping tears from his aqua-blue eyes. He set his face into an expressionless mask.

"We should get back to our missions," he said blankly, creating a portal to his room. Axel stared at the spot where Zexion had once stood for a moment before deciding to go hang out with Roxas in Twilight Town.

**Demyx: And you don't even care?**

**Axel: It was..unsettling hearing something like that from Zexion, but I can't feel, Demyx. It's just more useless memories. Those carefree times were so long ago.**


	3. Demyx: Music and Questions

**Demyx finds some good pondering music…**

Demyx was in his room singing his new favorite song, "Fill Your Heart." He wasn't quite sure why he liked it, or who the artist was, or really even where it had come from, but he liked it. It seemed familiar somehow.

_Fill your heart with love today_

_Don't play the game of time_

_Things that happened in the past_

_Only happened in your mind_

He sang softly as he sat on his bed in the only clean corner of the room, strumming his sitar. His burned hand was wrapped in a cloth he had found outside Vexen's lab.

As he sang, he wondered why Zexion was so withdrawn all the time. _Maybe he'll explain later, _Demyx thought. He sighed and switched to another song by the same artist, whoever he was.

_My brain hurt like a warehouse, it had no room to spare_

_I had to cram so many things to store everything in there_

_And all the fat-skinny people, and all the tall-short people_

_And all the nobody people…_

After this line, Demyx paused for a moment. Were Nobodies like him actually people? They didn't have hearts, they didn't age, and they couldn't feel emotion, or so the others claimed. What were they? They didn't exist, and yet, somehow, they did. What had they done to deserve this? Was it a second chance at life? Or was it a cruel existence to be spent merely wishing for unreachable things? Had he done something wrong?

Demyx looked back at his short life as Edym, the innocent, yet awesome guitar player. His band, "The Flying Buttered Monkey Tots," had been at a gig in the local park when the stars were covered by a blanket of darkness, and those evil, shadowy shapes began to pounce on everyone. He had been among the last, fighting to the very end, swinging his guitar back and forth until he was mobbed by the pint-sized beasts. He hadn't done anything bad enough to deserve this. Demyx doubted anyone could.

His brain hurt from all this thinking. He lay sprawled across the bed, staring at the blank ceiling, and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**If you get the reference, you get a cyber-bunny! But it also means you're old!**

**(\_/)****  
**** (^_^)****  
**** (_,_,_)O**


	4. Zexion: The Aftermath

**Everyone's been doing a lot of thinking lately…**

Zexion was seated on his bed, thinking about what he had said to Axel. He had never told anyone before, not even the other scientists at Radiant Garden. He had just gotten involved in his work and tried not to think about it, but he had still cried himself to sleep every night. Aeleus would come and sit with him sometimes. The quiet man didn't know why Ienzo was crying, but he didn't push the subject, and Ienzo didn't speak much anyway. It was one of the reasons why they were such good friends, both then and now.

He still could not fathom why he had told Axel. He hated the pyro and was scared by him sometimes, and it was all because of what he had done to Ienzo.

Ienzo had been walking around the castle grounds late at night after a particularly long lab session when he saw Lea and Isa talking to Dilan and Aeleus at the door. Well, talking did not accurately describe their actions. It was more weak pounding on the men in an attempt to get in. Ienzo, interested in Lea in a **friendly** way, invited both him and the future luna diviner into the castle to look around.

He had been pointing out artwork from various famous artists, and when he turned around, they were both gone. This caused Ienzo to run frantically around the castle to find them before they did something to get him in trouble.

As he ran down the main hallway, he slipped on the wet floor. He continued to slide as this hall was at a downward incline. A steep downward incline.

Now, covered in water, he slid into a huge pile of feathers. He saw Lea and Isa jump out from behind a door and start laughing, when they looked at Ienzo who had tears in his eyes, Lea looked genuinely sad.

"Oh, sorry Ienzo. That was for Braig. He stole my frisbees yesterday when he was out shooting targets and one hit his head," Lea apologized halfheartedly, holding back giggles, "And, uh, it was funny… right?"

"Out," The young genius had said simply. He walked them to the door and Aeleus helped Ienzo pick the feathers out, but, of course, Braig had seen him, and, to this day, would not stop teasing him about it.

**Zexion: That was not a fun day.**

**Ienzo: Yes, I agree. I did not like that.**

**Zexion: How did you get here, Ienzo?**

**Ienzo: I do not know.**

**Me: Awwww… you're so cute!**

**Ienzo: I'm not cute.**

**Xigbar: Oh, yes you are, yes you are, little chicken boy!**

**Ienzo and Zexion: I'm not little, and my name is ZexIenzon! I mean Zexion and Ienzo!**

**Me and Xigbar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
